from the future
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Neliel , hija de Kazemaru , viene al pasado a vengarse de su padre por el sufriemiento que le causo a su madre ,Reika ,pero realmente todo fue a causa de una grieta espacio tiempo y ella tratara de arreglar la historia , ¡KAZEMARU X REIKA!
1. Chapter 1

_este es mi nuevo fic , espero que les guste ^^  
><em>

* * *

><p>Era un tranquilo dia, Después de que Raimon ganara la FFI , Kazemaru decidió volver al campo atletismo acompañar a sus ex compañeros<p>

-¡Kazemaru tanto tiempo sin vernos! – dijo Miyasaka sonriendo

- hola Miyasaka , vine a visitar a los chicos ..- dijo Kazemaru

-ya veo que bueno , ha sabes hay una nueva integrante en el equipo…y dice que quiere desafiarte..- dijo este con una media sonrisa

-¿ he?...¿desafiarme? …¿ por que?..- dijo este un poco sorprendido

- .. la verdad no lo se….- dijo Miyasaka

Los dos fueron hacia donde estaban los otros integrantes de Atletismo

-¡hola Kazemaru!- dijeron todos a saludarlo en grupo

- hola chicos…amm…¿es cierto que hay una nueva integrante?..- pregunto el

- a si…esta por alla , aun no la he visto correr o entrenarse y dice que quiere desafiarte a una carrera, pero que tonta nunca te vencería jajajaj– dijo uno de ellos

-..b-bueno voy a ver…- dijo este y camino y encontró a una chica con el uniforme del atletismo , Kazemaru se sorprendido al verla ,e era muy parecida a Reika Midou , tenia su estilo de peinado y su rostro , pero su cabello era rosado ,muy largo, suelto y liso con unos listones morados a los lados de sus cabellos , sus ojos eran rojos oscuros, era muy atractiva ,tenía una mirada seria.

-..¿t-tu eres la nueva integrante?- dijo Kazemaru

La chica lo miro seriamente.

-si… -dijo la chica

-..y ¿ como te llamas?..- dijo Kazemaru

La chica suspiro

-…me llamo Neliel Midou…- dijo Neliel seria

-…"¡Midou!... ese apellido , seguro es familiar de la chica que conocí en Osaka, "..- pensó este un poco sorprendido

-.. tu eres Kazemaru Ichioruta..¡ te desafío a una carrera!...- dijo ella

-..¿eh?..ah claro .- dijo Kazemaru aceptando la propuesta de Neliel

Neliel y Kazemaru estaban preparados para la carrera, todos los miraban.

-..¡seguro y gana Kazemaru!.- dijo Miyasaka

-… eso no hay ni por que dudarlo…- dijo uno de ellos

Entonces comenzó la carrera.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertas cuando vieron la tremenda velocidad de Neliel , llego a la meta en un instante dejando a Kazemaru atrás sorprendido

-..p-perdi..no puede ser..- dijo este sorprendido

-…que decepcionante…-dijo Neliel retirándose

-..¡e-espera!- dijo el deteniéndola

- ¡suéltame escoria!- dijo ella soltándose

- ¡oye podrás haber ganado pero no tienes derecho a tratarme asi!- dijo Kazemaru un poco molesto por la reacción de la chica

-..te are pagar ...padre…- dijo Neliel en susurro cosa que alcanzo a escuchar Kazemaru

-..¿padre?..- dijo el confundido

-..tsk…no es nada…adiós…- dijo Neliel y se fue , todos los del club de atltetismo de acercaron a Kazemaru

-¡Oye Kazemaru ¿ por que perdiste? O ya se le tuviste consideración por que es mujer ¿verdad? – dijo Miyasaka

-.. no …de hecho es mucho mas rápida que yo aunque le tuviera consideración…- dijo el serio

- vaya … eso si no me lo esperaba…-dijo sorprendido el rubio

-.. ni yo… -contesto el peliazul

Cuando Kazemaru iba caminando a su casa se encontró con la pelirosa que le gano

-…o-oye..- dijo Kazemaru tratando de alcanzarla

- ¿ que quieres?¿ o quieres enfrentarte a mi de nuevo?..- dijo Neliel secamente cruzando los brazos

- ..no , no es eso…quería saber por que querías enfrentarte a mi…pareciera como si me odiaras…- dijo Kazemaru

-…exactamente…te odio..- dijo ella molesta

- ¿ que? ¿ por que ? yo no te he hecho nada apenas te conozco..- dijo el un poco serio

-…tu si que hiciste y mucho...- dijo ella volteándose

- ¿ hacer que?- dijo Kazemaru

-…ya lo sabras….-dijo Neliel yéndose dejando nuevamente muy confundido a Kazemaru

Una vez lejos de allí Neliel se sentó en uno de los columpios de un parque

-…Kazemaru Ichirouta…por que rayos el tenía que ser mi padre….pero lo are pagar…lo are pagar…por todo el sufrimiento que le causo a mi madre….- dijo ella con ira

Díias despues , Neliel había abandonado al club de atletismo

-¡Kazemaru llegas tarde!.- dijo Endo

-..lo siento tuve un ligero problema..- dijo el pelizaul

- ah no importa , sabes hay una nueva integrante- dijo el capitán emocionado

-a si ¿quien es ?- dijo Kazemaru

Entonces salió Neliel con el uniforme de Raimon

-Ella es Neliel Midou…- dijo Endo presentándolo

-¡T-TU!- dijo el un poco soprendido

-…¡¿algún problema escoria?- dijo ella en un tono desafiante que asusto a los presentes

-…n-no..ninguno…- dijo el peliazul un poco atemorizado

-…asi esta mejor… - dijo la pelirosa

-..esta es nueva y ya quiere mandar ¿ quien se cree?.. .- dijo Fudou un poco enojado

-..tu ni me hables calvo- dijo ella haciéndolo enojar

-¡que has dicho? . –dijo muy enojado he hiba hacia la chica

- ¿ que me vas a pegar? ¿ eres tan marica como para pelar con las mujeres? .- dijo Neliel desafiándolo

-…m-maldita…- dijo Fudou mas enojado que nunca

- ¡ vamos calmate Fudou!- dijo Kidou

-.. b-bueno chicos creo que es hora de que se empiecen a llevar bien con Neliel – dijo Endo

- si es verdad , Nel-chan tu también deberías llevarte mejor con ellos- dijo Aki

-….bueno como digas…- dijo ella volteando el rostro

-…es una buena chica…a su manera…- dijo Haruna

- nosotros también estamos aquí.- dijo Ichinose

-¡CARIÑIIIN!- dijo Rika tirándosele encima a Ichinose

- hola Rika yo también entrare al equipo- dijo Reika

-¡REIKA TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!- dijo Rika dejando a Ichinose aun lado para ir a abrazar a Reika

- hola- dijo Ulvida que tambien habia decidio ir al grupo

..¡tanto tiempo sin verte!- dijo Hiroto sonriendole

Neliel miraba fijamente a Reika o con un brillo especial en los ojos cosa que Kazemaru se dio cuenta

-Hola Kaze-kun . – dijo Reika con una bonita sonrisa haciéndolo sonrojar

-…h-hola Reika-san..- dijo Kazemaru un poco sonrojado

-Hola me llamo Reika Midou- dijo Reika presentándose a Neliel

-...s-si…yo me llamo Neliel…Midou- dijo Neliel sonriendo amablemente

-.. wowo te apellidas igual que yo.. seguro somos parientes…- dijo Reika sonriendo

-..s-si.." claro que lo somos y mas de lo que tu crees"…- dijo Neliel.

- espero que nos llevemos bien Nel-chan.- dijo Reika

-..si.. – dijo Neliel

despues de eso cuando Neliel estaba sola se aparecio una chica de cabello rubio rosaseo con ojos verdes que tenian pupilas en forma de corazon tenia un baston grande con forma de corazon y una bola de cristal roja en el centro

-..platimun the trinity..- dijo Nelliel al verla

-¡ nel-chan! supongo que ya viste a tus padres de jovenes ¿ verdad?- dijo trinity

- ...si... ya conosi a mi padre...Kazemaru Ichirouta...pero me mas me gusto ver a mi madre Reika Midou...- dijo Neliel

- como quieres a tu madre Nel-chan- dijo sonriendo la chica

-..si...pero odio a mi padre por haber hecho sufir tanto a mama...- dijo ella apretando los puños

- vamos puede que cometas un error , ademas una de mis tres almas me dicen que alguien intervino y causo una grieta en el espacio tiempo... haciendo que tus padres se divorciaran... no deberias odiar tanto a tu papa... ademas en este timpo hay una personita que no deberia haber llegado a esta ciudad como la historia lo manda y que esta muy interesada en tu padre... deberias ser cuidadosa- Dijo la chica.

-...mmm... tienes razon...voy a encargarme de esa personita que quiera itervenir entre la relacion de mis padres...pero aun asi...sigo odiando a mi padre- dijo Neliel

- ah no seas rencorosa con tu papa , puede que con el tiempo que pases con el tu forma de verlo asi cambie..- dijo trinity

-..quien sabe...bueno es hora de que te vayas , si alguein te ve causaria un alboroto...angel del tiempo..-

-si ,si ya lo se.. bueno adios Nel-chan.- dijo la chica desapareciendo

-..adios...-

* * *

><p><em>¡¿QUE LES PARECIO? ojala y les aya gustado , mooo yo queira escribir este fic hace mucho pero no se me venian las ideas jejejje , pondre los capis que siguen los mas pronto como se me sea posible<em>

_Endo: simpre dices eso y te demoran un montonon_

_Yo: sabes si me molestas te cortare en donde ya sabes...asi que no me provoques_

_Endo :¡ no porfavor quiero tener hijos!_

_Yo: pues mas te vale que no fastidies_

_ bueno eso es todo por ahora . chaooooo_


	2. Chapter 2

Neliel se llevaba muy bien con su mama Reika, era amable y tierna solo con ella.

-..Nel-chan ¿ quiero preguntarte algo?- dijo Reika

-¡ah claro dime que es!- dijo ella sonriéndole

-..me he dado cuenta de que evitas a Kaze-kun…¿dime por que lo odias?- dijo Reika

-..ah…p-pues..no como crees…es solo que no me cae muy bien…- dijo Neliel

-..ah…pues deberías intentar llevarte bien con el..el es muy amable , tierno…¡ por favor promete que intentaras llevarte mejor con el! . – dijo Reika tomando las manos de su hija

-…s-si…- dijo Neliel ya que a ella nunca le podría decir un no por respuesta

-..que bueno..- dijo Reika sonriendo

Cuando Reika se fue apareció Platinum the Trinity

-¡Nel-chan!- dijo la niña Rubia sonriendo (había olvidado decirlo pero es de la estatura de Kogure)

- oh Trinity… ¿ que haces aquí?- dijo Neliel

- es que hay unas chicas de tu tiempo por las cuales la grieta dimencional a causado la separación de sus padres…ellas ta ayudaran a tratar de arreglar la historia- dijo Platimun the Trinity

-¿d-de verdad?- dijo Neliel un poco sorprendida

- si , las traeré aquí- entonces su baston en forma de corazón desprendió una luz y aparecieron 3 chicas de la edad de Neliel

- ¡hola yo soy Akira Endo!- dijo una chica con cabello café , largo cogido en dos coletas y una banda anaranjada en la frente , tenia los ojos de Endo y su típica sonrisa

- yo soy Keiko Goenji- dijo una chica de cabello color crema largo y un poco ondulado y puntiagudo, su rostro era muy parecido al de Natsumi ,tenia ojos rojizos con una mirada seria.

- yo soy Emi Kiyama – dijo otra chica de cabello rojo largo , con dos mechones blancos y ojos celestes , muy atractiva , tenia el Rostro de Ulvida.

- al igual que tu , ellas también fueron perjudicadas por la grieta espacio tiempo y sus padres se separaron como no debería ser en la historia- dijo Platimun the Trinity

- ya veo un gusto , mi nombre es Neliel Midou…-

-ah di la verdad , te llamas Neliel Kazemaru…- dijo Platimun

-¡no lo digas no quiero usar el apellido de ese tonto !- dijo enojada Neliel

-…bueno…¡ es un gusto!- dijo Akira , la hija de Endo emocionada

- si entonces trabajaremos juntas…- dijo Emi , la hija de Hiroto

- escuchen ,, su principal misión es sacar a unas chicas que aparecieron por la grieta del espacio tiempo en esta ciudad cuando deberían estar en otras…ellas se enamoraran de sus padres..y se convertirán en sus novias.. por eso teneis que hacer todo lo posible por separarlos y juntar a sus padres…- dijo Platimun

- pero cuando yo naci mis padres estaban juntos , luego ese idiota abandono a mi madre y se largo..con..¡espera!- dijo Neliel

- exacto… si no hacen que ellas se vayan de esta ciudad en el futuro se interpondrán en el camino de sus padres..pero..incluso la grieta espacio tiempo se ha anchado mas , y cambio mas la historia.. sus padres se casaran con esas chicas de las que les hablo en ves de con sus madres….saben lo que quiere decir ¿eso no?- dijo platimun

- que desapareceremos en el espacio tiempo ..- dijo Keiko , la hija de Goenji

-..n-no puede ser..- dijo sorprendida Neliel

- pues asi es… teneis que trabajar duro.. bueno eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes…lo demás depende de vosotras .- dijo Platimun

- gracias Platimun the Trinity… sin ti no hubiera podido llegar a este tiempo…- dijo Neliel

- si..ye-ne – Y desapareció

- ¿y ahora que aremos?- dijo Akira

- yo tengo una idea…-. Dijo Neliel

Despues de unas horas

-¡QUE MAS INTEGRANTES!- dijeron todos del inazuma Japan

-..si es que ellas están muy interesadas en jugar con nosotros…¿y bien van a aceptarlas?- dijo Neliel presentando a las chicas

-¡por mi no hay problema!- dijo Endo

- pero si entran al menos deberían enseñar vuestras habilidades- dijo Kidou

- es cierto , Neliel nosotros tampoco hemos visto tus habilidades en el Soccer- dijo Endo

- entonces será bueno , nosotras cuatro jugaremos contra vosotros.-

- entonces is jugaran las cuatro , elegiremos cuatro chicos para jugar contras uestedes- dijo Goenji

- ¡bien!-

Entonces Kazemaru , Goenji , Hiroto y Endo jugarían contra Neliel , Keiko , Emi y Akira.

Cuando empezó la prueba,

Neliel tomo el balón , y Kazemaru iba a Quitárselo , pero esta salta muy rápido y alto

-¡Keiko-san!- Neliel se la pasa a Keiko

-..Bien…¡Sacred Fire!-

La chica salto en el aire y pateo el balón que se lleno de un fuego extraño de diversos colores, el tiro era extremadamente potente , Endo no pudo ni siquiera tocarlo por que ella había entrado en la potería

-"…¿c-como es posible?...esa técnica yo la invente y he estado intentando perfeccionarla...¿ como rayos es que ella lo tiene y lo maneja a la perfección?...debe haber algún secreto tras todo esto…"- pensaba Goenji

- es hora de contraatacar- dijo Kazemaru

Cuando Goenji y Kazemaru hicieron la veleta de fuego Akira que estaba de portera uso una de las técnicas de su padre

-¡bien es mi turno!¡OMEGA THE HAND!- ( sale en la película) , pero esta es cambio era de color rosado

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con esa técnicas el cual sin esfuerzo alguno detuvo la Veleta de Fuego.

-..no puede ser…- dijo sorprendido Endo

Cuando Hiroto tenia el balón Emi se lo quito con gran facilidad

-…bien…¡ es hora de poner fin a esto!-

Ella hizo la técnica mas poderosa de Hiroto Tenkuu Otoshi .

-¡que esa es mi!- decía Hiroto pero no pudo decir nada mas por que el balón ya había entrado en la portería

Las chicas ganaron

-Y bien ¿nos van a aceptar o nos tenemos que ir?- pegunto Neliel

-¡PUES CLARO QUE LAS ACEPTAMOS!- dijo Endo con un brillo en los ojos

-que bueno espero que seamos amigos pap- decía Akira pero Keiko pe dio un golpe en la cabeza con la cual la callo

- ..cuida tus palabras..- decía Keiko

-..auch…lo siento..- decía Akira sobándose la cabeza

-…¿oh no importa , y como se llaman?

- pues ellas son Emi , Akira y Keiko..- decía Neliel presentándolas

- y sus apellidos-decia Kidou

Las chicas sudaron Frio con esa preguntas no podían decirles sus apellidos

-..emmm no nos gusta que nos lamen por nuestros apellidos- dijo Emi sacándolas de apuros

- oh esta bien…bienvenidas al equipo-dijo Endo

- ustedes..quisiera hacerles unas preguntas- dijo Goenji

- yo también- dijo Hiroto

- ah pues yo también..¿ como es que obtuvieron nuestras técnicas? –dijo Endo

-..maldicion…emm pues…nosotras los veíamos vuestros partidos y aprendidos sus técnicas…-dijo Keiko

-..ya veo…entonces esta bien- dijo Endo sonriendo

-…"pffff de la que nos salvamos "-prensaron las cuatro con una gotita en la sien

-…" estoy seguro de que algo ocultan"..-pensaba Goenji no muy convencido

* * *

><p><em>¡ hice lo que pude para ponerlo rapido , y tratare de hacer lo mismo con los que siguen ,ojala les aya gustado<em>

_no olviden poner Reviews , ya-ne ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Desde que las chicas entraron al equipo se llevaban muy bien con sus padres , excepto Neliel que no se llevaba muy bien con su padre

-..ammmmm…. Nel-chan , ¿por que no te caigo bien?- pregunto Kazemaru que la iba siguiendo

-..¡¿quieres dejar de seguirme?- le decía Neliel ya irritada

-..pero contesta mi pregunta..-le decía Kazemaru que hacia lo posible para intentar caerle bien a Neliel

-…p-pues….n-no lo puedes saber ahora…- decía Neliel con nervios

- pero ¿por que? Si te hice algo malo al menos debo saber que fue- decía Kazemaru

.. abandonar a mi madre y a mi por irte con otra….- susurro Neliel muy bajito

-¿ dijiste algo?. – pregunto Kazemaru

- ¡ no nada!. – decía ella mientras apresuraba el paso ,

-..¡e-espérame!…- decía Kazemaru alcanzándola

-..¡ICHIROUTA-KUN!..- dijo una chica de cabello café ojos negros que corría hacia ellos

-¡oh Ayame-san! – dijo el saludándola

La chica lo abraza , esto hace enfadar mucho a Neliel.

-¿Oh quien es ella?.- dijo Ayame apegándose a Kazemaru

-..oh ella es mi amiga Neliel Midou.- dijo Kazemaru

-…ya veo…Yo soy Ayame Suzuki…-soy la novia de Ichioruta-kun…- dijo ella mirándola con cierto recelo

-.¿que?.." lo sabia esta es una de las chicas entrometidas por la grieta de espacio tiempo "…ya veo..oye Kazemaru..- dijo Neliel

-…d-dime..-respondió el

-…que malos gustos tienes…- dijo ella

-..¡¿que me estas diciendo fea? – dijo Enfadada Ayame

-…pues si y mucho mas..- dijo ella como lo mas común

-..¿ como te atreves?...¡Ichirouta-kun dale su merecido!- dijo Ayame ordedanlodo

-…si me pone un dedo encima dende por muertos los dos..- dijo con una mirada asesina que asusto a ambos

-..l-lo se... pero jamás golpearía a una mujer…Ayame-san deberías compotarte..- dijo Kazemaru un poco molesto por lo que dijo Ayame

-…p-pero soy tu novia…- dijo Ayame

-..pues si pero….-decia Kazemaru

-…mucho mejor que esta perdedora , es Reika-sama…, es mas bella , brillante , inteligente y buena en el soccer…la hubieras elegido a ella en ves de que esta cosa…- dijo Neliel mirando con desprecio a Ayame

-..¡ya vasta Neliel! ..– ordeno Kazemaru Neliel se callo

-..¡No eres quien para callarme,..Ni siquiera me entiendes… y después de todo lo que nos hiciste…jamás te ganaras mi cariño y respeto!..- Dijo Neliel con mucha ira , Kazemaru no pudo evitarse sentirse culpable de algo terrible

-…Nel-chan…- dijo Kazemaru pero esta se fue corriendo

-¡ESPERA NEL-CHAN!.- grito Kazemaru corre tras ella

-Ichirouta-kun no me dejes- dijo Ayame pero el ya se había ido

Cuando Neliel corría vio a Reika cruzar un calle

-…Es mama...- dijo pero justo va un carro e iba a atropellar a Reika

-…¡CUIDADO MAMA!..- grito Neliel corriendo y la coge fuertemente y salta al otro lado con ella cayendo ambas al suelo , Kazemaru que vio todo fue corriendo muy preocupado a donde están las dos

-¡Reika-san , Nel-chan ¿ están bien?- dijo Kazemaru muy preocupado

-…e-estoy bien…- dijo Reika

-…y-yo también , esto no es nada..- dijo Neliel

Ambas se pararon

-..¡gracias Nel-chan …me salvaste la vida!- dijo Reika sonriendo

-..¡no vuelvas a hacer eso , no sabes cuanto me asustaste!. –dijo Neliel abrazando a Reika de una manera muy protectora

-…lo siento…- dijo Reika correspondiendo al abrazo

Kazemaru se sintió muy feliz al verlas juntas, parecía una familia , y eso era exactamente lo que era .

-…mmm..Nel-chan…discúlpame si te hice sentir mal…- dijo Kazemaru apenado

-..eso ya no importa…pero te advierto que si te vuelvo a aver con esa estúpida , juro que la golpeare hasta que se quede sin aliento…-dijo ella ayudando a Reika a pararse

-..p-pero..- decia Kazemaru temiendo que vaya a aver un funeral de Ayame

-..¿d-de que hablas nel-chan?- dijo Reika

-..no de nada, un problema.. eso es todo … bueno vámonos Reika-sama…- dijo Neliel mientras le sonreía

-…s-si…pero solo llamame Reika ¿quieres?...- dijo ella sonriendo

-.. esta bien Reika-san..- dijo Neliel

-..eh bueno… vámonos…- dijo Neliel

Y regresaron a donde se encontraban los demás

-¿Hey chicas donde estaban ?- pregunto Rika

- perdón por habernos tardado – dijo Reika

Neliel se reunió con las chicas de su tiempo

-..y eso paso… por casi mi madre muere- dijo Neliel que les había explicado el eccidente y también la chica entrometida entre sus padres

-…no puede ser….- dijo Akira

-.. hay que ser cuidadosas…- dijo Keiko

- si … yo aun no he encontrado a la zorra que quiere interponerse entre mis padres..- dijo Emi

-..ni yo…- dijeron Akira y Keiko

-….necesitamos ayuda…quizás Haruna-san y Rika-san puedan ayudarnos….- dijo Neliel

- si pero eso implica contarles el secreto….- dijo Keiko

-…pero ellas pueden ser nuestras única salida…-dijo Emi

-..es cierto además son buenas personas , debemos confiar en ellas..- dijo Akira

-.. bien las traeré…- dijo Neliel saliendo de la habitación en donde estaban reunidas

Después de unos minutos

-..¿y para que nos llamaron?..- pregunto Rika sentada al lado de Haruna

-..chicas..necesitamos vuestra ayuda…- dijo Neliel

-si…y deben saber un secreto muy delicado , pero prometan nunca contarlo..- dijo Keiko

-¡Lo prometemos!- dijeron ambas

-Bien…verán…mi verdadero nombre es Neliel Kazemaru- dijo Neliel

-¿¡Qué!- Dijeron sorprendidas

-Si …yo soy la futura hija de Kazemaru Ichirouta y Reika Midou…pero mis padres se separaron por que hubo una alteración en la historia del tiempo…- explicó Neliel

Haruna y Rika estaba en Shock .

-…n-no puede ser…debo estar soñando- Dijo Rika

-..con razón te pareces mucho a Reika-san y a Kazemaru-kun..- dijo Haruna mas sorprendida

- Mi nombre completo es Akira Endo ...yo soy la Futura hija de Endo Mamoru y Aki Kino…- dijo Akira

- el mio es Keiko Goenji… soy la futura hija de Goenji Shuuya y de Natsumi Raimon…- dijo Keiko

- y yo soy Emi Kiyama , futura hija de Kiyama Hiroto y de Reina Yagami…- dijo Emi

-… s-soprendente, eso explica sus parecidos…¡ y las técnicas que usaron en el partido de prueba eran de sus padres..- dijo Haruna

-..Ellos nos las enseñaron en el futuro….pero nuestros padres se separaron por culpa de la grieta espacio Tiempo- explico Keiko

Rika voleto a ver a Neliel

-..¿pero Nel-chan , por que no usas el apellido Kazemaru? Si el es tu padre…- dijo Rika

- por que lo odio….yo siempre veía llorar a mama desde que el se fue con otra mujer y nos abandono… por eso yo uso el apellido de mama- dijo Neliel con mucha ira

-..ya veo…lo siento – dijo Rika

-..pero la línea se a alterado mas y ahora nuestros padres ni siquiera se casaran, y no naceremos ¡¿ saben lo que significa? , desapareceremos , ósea moriremos !– dijo Neliel

-por eso necesitamos su ayuda, ustedes pueden hacer que nuestros padres se enamoren y se casen – dijo Emi

-..ya veo..si se trata de hacer que se enamoren ¡ yo soy la mejor! Cuenten conmigo– dijo Rika alzando el puño en señal de victoria

- ¡conmigo también , are todo lo que esté a mi alcance!- dijo Haruna haciendo la misma pose que Rika

-..gracias…- dijo Keiko sonriendo

- pero hay unas chicas que se quieren interponer.- dijo Akira

- es cierto son nas nuevas novias de los chicos- dijo Haruna

-¡¿Qué?¿ cuales son?- preguntaron todas

- la novia de Kazemaru-kun es Ayame Susuki – dijo Rika

- si la muy perra esa... La conocí hoy- dijo Neliel molesta

- la novia de Goenji-san se llama Yuri Kimura- dijo Haruna

- ya veo…- dijo Keiko poniéndose seria

- la novia de Hiroto –kun se llama Sumiko Sasaki – dijo Rika

-..esa perra no sabe lo que le espera..- dijo Emi en tono amenazante

- y la novia del capitán se llama Tamiko Hayashi- dijo por ultimo Haruna

-…las acabaremos..- dijo Akira seria

-el primer paso es eliminar a las intrusas- dijo Haruna

-QUE EMPIECE LA OPERACIÓN¡ELIMINANDO A LAS PERRAS!- ordeno Rika

.-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- dijeron todas

Y Rika comenzo a formular un plan para separarlos de las entrometidas

-¡¿ y como aremos el primer paso?- pregunto Haruna muy emocionada

-los aremos que tengan la peor cita de sus vidas- Dijo Rika con una maléfica sonrisa

-..no se por que pero ya me caen mas que bien...- dijo Neliel sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>aaaaahhhhhhhh que cansada estube , hacer tantos capitulos en pocos dias es dificil ^^u<em>

_pero bueno hice lo mejor que pude , ojala y les aya gustado , no se olviden de poner Reviews , besos . ya-ne_


	4. Chapter 4

Justo en una noche los chicos salieron a tener una Cita en lugares distintos ,y es cuando el plan de Rika y Haruna comenzó

-¿Chicas están listas ?..- dijo Rika y Neliel que estaban escondidas en el lugar en donde Kazemaru tendría una cita con Ayame

-…si Halcón Alfa y polluela en posición cambio..- dijo Emi que estaba escondida con Haruna en donde Hiroto también iba a tener una cita con Sumiko

- Una pregunta- dijo Haruna

- ¿ cual es? – dijo Emi

-¡¿por que yo soy la polluela?- dijo Haruna un poco molesta

- por que te queda perfecto- respondió Emi enseñándole el dedo pulgar con un cierto brillo

Por otro lado Keiko estaba escondida en donde Goenji iba a tener una cita con Yuri

-¡ fénix en posición, cambio!- Dijo con su Walkie-Talkie que asi se comunicaban todas

También Akira se escondió en donde Endo tendría su cita con Tamiko

-…¡Amazona en Posición cambio!- dijo Akira

- entonces todo en orden…si llega a haber un inconveniente con el plan avisar de enseguida que comience la operación ¡ ELIMINANDO A LAS PERRAS! ¡Hechicera y Sirena cambio y fuera!- dijo Rika para colgar

-..estan llegando Hechicera..- dijo Neliel al ver entrar al restaurante a Kazemaru y Ayame

-…es hora de comenzar Sirena- Dijo Rika con una sonrisa malévola

Kazemaru y Ayame ordenaron comida

-..¡ Que bueno es estar aquí contigo amorcito!- Dijo Ayame abrazando a Kazemaru

-..s-si…- Kazemaru se sentía muy incomodo

Neliel tenia ganas de asesinarla

-…Modo asesino ON…- Dijo Neliel con una aura morada detrás de ella

- calma Nel-chan , todo saldrá se acuerdo al plan- dijo Rika tratando de calmar a Neliel

-…e-esta bien..- Dijo mas calmada Neliel

Cuando trajeron la comida Ayame se llevo una gran sorpresa

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE ASCOOOOOOOOO!- grito pues en el plato de ella habían sapos, cucaracha e insectos y cosas apestosas y uno se los sapos le salto encima ensuciando su ropa , Kazemaru tenias ganas de reírse a carcajadas por la escena tan ridícula , pero se contuvo

-..l-lo sentimos mucho , no sabemos como llego eso allí …- de disculpo uno de los camareros muy nervioso pues en la cara de Ayame se reflejaba completamente la ira que sentía

- vamos tranquilízate Ayame-san..- dijo Kazemaru

-….e-esta bien.. solo por que tu me lo pides..- cuando Ayame se volvió a sentar la silla se partió y callo al suelo esta vez Kazemaru se le escapo un risita

-¡ ME LARGO!- grito Ayame y salió del restaurante

-..e-espera Ayame-san..- Dijo Kazemaru y fue a alcanzarla

-¡ NO QUIERO OIR NADA ESTA HA SIDO LA PERO CITA DE TODA MI VIDA!- le grito ella totalmente enojada

-..pero Ayame-san…-

-¡TU NI DIGAS NADA POR QUE OI COMO TE REISTE DE MI!- le volvió a gritar Ayame

-¡e-eso no es cierto!... fue gracioso…¡ pero no me rei!- dijo Kazemaru

-..¡OH SI LO HICISTE , POR QUE NO MEJOR TE VAS CON ESA ESTUPIDA PELO DE CHICLE ROSA O CON SU PROTEJIDA ESA TAL REIKA IGUAL DE ESTUPIDA!- dijo ella insultando a Neliel

Neliel que la escucho en verdad tenia ganas de asesinarla

-.. yo la mato..-

Dijo ella golpeando la pared el restaurante haciéndole un hoyo grande

-Tranquila Nel-chan.-dijo Rika

Kazemaru no soporto que Insultara a Neliel y Reika

-¡ ESPERA UN MOMENTO , TE PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ME DIGAS LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE INSULTES A NEL-CHAN Y A REIKA-SAN!- dijo Kazemaru muy enojado

Neliel lo escucho.

-..Papa…- dijo Neliel mirándolo por primera vez con cariño

-..lo vez..Kazemaru es una buena persona y aunque no sabe que Reika es su mujer y tus eres su hija, aun así las ama y las quiere proteger..- dijo Rika son una sonrisa

-…yo…creo que lo he jugado mal… sin conocerlo en realidad…- dijo Neliel un poco triste

-..si,si.. ya veras como lo empezaras a querer...-

Ayame se enojo mas por lo que dijo

-¡ENTONCES VE CON ELLAS!- dijo Ayame

-¡ESO ES LO QUE ARE ,ELLAS SON MUCHO MAS VALIOSAS QUE TU Y SABES QUE ESTA RELACION SE TERMINO , TE HAS VUELTO MAS QUE INSOPOTABLE!- dijo Kazemaru terminando con ella

-¿¡QUE !¡NO PUEDES TERMINAR CONMIGO!-dijo ella mas que enojada

-¡SI PUEDO Y YA LO HICE!- dijo el yéndose del lugar

-¡ESPERA REGRESA EN ESTE INSTANTE KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA!- ordeno la chica pero el hizo caso omiso de lo que le decía Ayame y siguió su camino

-¡Oigan todas ,Hechicera al habla ,Eliminación de la perra 1 , complete!- Dijo Rika

- felicitaciones- dijeron todas en su Walkie-Talkie

-¡Fenix me dirijo hacia tu ubicación!- Dijo Rika

- ¡ claro necesitare apoyo!- dijo Keiko

-Rika-san yo voy a ver a mi papa.- dijo Neliel pues estaba preocupada por Kazemaru

- de acuerdo.-

Entonces Neliel se fue corriendo a ver a Kazemaru , mientras Rika se iba al lugar en donde Goenji tendría su cita. Kazemaru caminaba en hacia su casa cuando lo llamo Neliel

-…Nel-chan…- dijo el peliazul

-…por dios la próxima vez que te llame ponme mas atención sordo.- Dijo ella jalándole las orejas

-..auch..Nel-chan no soy un niño pequeño….- dijo el con unas cascaditas en los ojos al estilo anime

- pero parece que lo fueras..- dijo ella retándolo

-…sabes algo….termine con Ayame…- Dijo Kazemaru mirando hacia el suelo

-….ya era hora…ella no es una buena persona…-dijo Neliel

-….pues ahora veo que es cierto…- dijo el un poco triste

-….oye Kazemaru…-

- ¿ que pasa?...-

-sabes….lamento haberte juzgado mal….ahora veo que eres una buena persona…y…quisiera llevarme bien contigo…- dijo ella sonriéndole, Kazemaru se sintió muy feliz sentía algo calido y familiar

-¿d-de verdad?- dijo el con una gran sonrisa

.-

Kazemaru la abraza protectoramente

-..e-espera…-

- estoy muy feliz.- Dijo Kazemaru

-…esta bien..p-pero no hagas eso….- dijo ella y Kazemaru la suelta

-…oh lo siento..-

-..esta bien , disculpa aceptada.-

-..oye Nel-chan…por cierto..¿ por que antes me odiabas?...-

-…bueno…eso es algo….que aun no lo puedes saber….- dijo Neliel muy nerviosa

- eh ¿ por que?...-

-…no hasta que regrese a mi tiempo..- susurro Neliel

-¿ que cosa ? no te oi..-

-..¡ no nada!, simplemete olvidalo…-

- eso es algo que no podre hacer….-

- bueno como quieras…vamos que quiero ir a aver a Reika-san…- ordeno Neliel y empezó a caminar muy rapido

- ¡de acuerdo pero espérame Nel-chan!- dijo Kazemaru corriendo para alcanzar a Neliel

. por otro lado Keiko y Rika estaban esperando que Goenji y Yuri llegaran para comenzar su plan

-.. solo hay que esperar para que empiece el plan…- dijo Rika

-si , eliminaremos a la perra 2.- dijo Keiko son un maléfica sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

><p><em>^^ , no olviden dejar Reviews, los veo en el proximo capi<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_disculpen x la demora ^^_

* * *

><p>- Habla Fenix en posición ,La Perra 2 se acerca a al área de la cita- dijo Keiko<p>

- entendido ¡ que empiece la operación Eliminar a la segunda perra!…- dijo y Rika

- la primera fue fácil , pero esta debe ser mas complicada , y con Goenji-san al lado de ella , lo será mas aun . – dijo Rika

- … no te preocupes lo tengo todo planeado …- dijo Keiko

Goenji y Yuri estaban platicando, pero Goenji no parecía muy interesado en lo que le decía Yuri

-…."Natsumi…."…..- pensaba Goenji

-…Shuuya-kun ¿ que te pasa? Este muy distraído…- dijo aquella chica un poco molesta puesto que el no le ponía mucha atencion

-…n-no es nada lo siento….- dijo el

Por otro lado

-bien….es hora de liberar a los perros…- dijo Keiko apretando un botón de una especie de control

-…uh ¿y ese ruido?- dijo Yuri entonces vio como unos grandes perros salvajes corrian peligrosamente hacia ella, eran lobos , dálmatas , Dobermann , y otras razas peligrosas

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH AYUDAAAAA!- dijo ella pues la estaban mordiendo y arrancándole la ropa y la hicieron caer a un pozo de lodo

-¡oigan deténganse!- dijo Goneji , los perros lo miraron y se acercaron a el , Goenji sintio un poco de miedo , pero se tranquilizo al ver que los perros le estaban lamiendo y asiéndole mimos .

-¿eh?...- dijo el muy sorprendido

-…¡GOENJI SHUUYA ALEJATE DE ESOS ANIMALES!- dijo Yuri muy molesta

-…pero si son muy bonitos…- dijo el sonriendo pero luego se callo la boca al ver lo horrible que habían dejado a Yuri

-….¡¿ESTAS LOCO? MIRA LO QUE ME HICIERON!-grito ella alterada

- ¡ja toma tu merecido Perra!- dijo Rika

-cuidado y te escuchan…- dijo Keiko

Luego uno de los perros tenia una carta en un collar

-¿Qué es esto?..- Goenji selo saco y lo vio eso decía

"arrepiéntete ahora o perderás para siempre el amor de tu vida"

En ese momento Goenji no pudo evitar pensar en Natsumi

-.."Natsumi"…- pensó el sintiendo muchas cosas por dentro

-y ahora lo mas peligroso….desaten al león …- dijo Keiko presionando otro botón

Luego de eso los perros se fueron corriendo

-¿y ahora que sucede?..- dijo Goenji

-¡UN LEOOOON!- grito Yuri mas aterrorizada que nunca

-¡gueaaarrr!- gruño el león ( no se como lo hacen pero hay va) que perseguía únicamente a Yuri , Goenji la miraba sorprendido

-¿¡de donde rayos salió un león! – dijo Goenji un poco sorprendido ,atemorizado.

-¡HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaba Yuri con mucho terror mientras era perseguida por el león

-¿Por qué solo persigue a Yuri?.- decía Goenji impresionado , después de unas horas el león fue

Capturado eh enviado a un zoológico

Yuri estaba que estallaba del coraje

-¡ESTE ES EL DIA MAS VERGONZOSO DE TODA MI VIDA!-gritaba ella enojada

-¡Yuri ya calmate!.- dijo enojado Goenji puesto que ah tenido que aguantarse los gritos de ella hace horas

-¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme después de todo lo que me ah pasado hoy?-

-esta bien es cierto , pero a este paso me romperás los tímpanos.- dijo el mirándola seriamente

-¡de acuerdo!-

Después de un rato de silencio incomodo

-…Yuri…- dijo Goenji

-..¿que?..- dijo ella secamente

-…creo que deberíamos dejar esta relación aun lado….-dijo el

-..¿¡QUE!¡ NO PUEDES ROMPER CONMIGO!.- dijo ella alterada

-…lo siento , pero ahora tengo en claro mis sentimientos y la verdad yo amo a una persona , y esa no eres tu , lo lamento Yuri…- dijo el dandole la espalda y marchandose

-¡ESPERA ¿DONDE CREES QUE VAS?¡ REGRESA EN ESTE INSTANTE GOENJI SHUUYA!-gritaba ella pero eso ya no le importaba el

En donde estaban Keiko , Rika escucharon todo

-¡Operación eliminando a la perra 2 , Complete!.- dijeron las tres con orgullo y felicidad

que habisarle a Emi…- dijo Rika

-…¡Aquí Halcón Alfa en posición con polluela!..- dijo Emi al lado de Haruna

-…¡polluela al habla , Hiroto-kun con la perra tres , están acercándose al area de cita!.- dijo Haruna

-..Ok voy enseguida… Hechicera cambio y fuera.- dijo Rika

-…esta vez te acompaño…- dijo Keiko

-..ok necesitaremos apoyo..- dijo Rika

Y ellas se fueron al lugar donde se citarían Hiroto y Sumiko

Por otro lado Goenji caminaba hacia su casa y vio a la chica en la que estuvo pensando todo el dia

-..N-Natsumi…- dijo el acercándose a ella

-…oh , hola Goenji…- dijo ella saludándolo

Luego el la acompaño hasta su casa

-…no era necesario que me acompañaras.- dijo ella sonriéndole

-. No , de hecho asi es mas seguro …-

-..bueno como quieras, de todos modos gracias Shuuya-kun..- dijo ella dándole un besito en la mejilla , cosa que lo hiso sonrojar , pero lo que mas le soprendio es que ella lo llamara por su primer nombre

- N-Natsumi..- dijo el muy sonrojado , ella solo le sonrio y entro en su gran casa , Goenji sonrio y sigui su camino

* * *

><p>¡<em>¿que les parecio?<em> , _espero q les aya guatado los veo en el proximo capi , no olviden los Reviews_


	6. Chapter 6

_quiero pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en subir la conti de este fic pero estoy ocupada haciendo los otros de mis otras historias , lo siento , espero que les guste , no olviden los Reviews ,( es un habiso que rara vez falta)_

* * *

><p>-Halcón Alfa con polluela en posición…¿Cómo están las trampas?- dijo Emi junto a Haruna<p>

-…¡habla Fenix! todo esta en orden!.- dijo Keiko que había ido con ellas

-¡Emi-san Hiroto-kun y la perra se están acercando al área!- dijo Haruna con unos binoculares infrarrojos

todo listo , es hora de eliminar a esta intrusa!.- dijo Emi decidida

Y llegan Hiroto y Sumiko cerca de una fuente donde hay un campo floreado

-..que lindo esta todo!.- dijo Sumiko alegre agarrando a Hiroto del brazo

-…s-si….- dijo el pero últimamente se estaba poniendo incomodo con ella

-¿te sucede algo?...estas diferente eh….- dijo ella

-…n-no es nada…."en este momento quisiera estar con Reina-chan…"-pensó el mirando hacia otro lado

-¿dime me quieres Hiro-kun?.- dijo ella muy melosa

-…s-si…..- dijo el algo molesto

-….¡dime que me amas!.- dijo ella muy sonriente

-."¡deja de hacer preguntas tontas!"….p-pues….yo….- dijo el puesto que no quería herirla peor ya no la quería

-¡PERRA DESGRACIADA QUIERO MATARLA!.- decía Emi muy enojada casi convertida en un demonio ( saco el carácter de Ulvida..^^U)

-¡tranquilízate Emi-san..- decía Haruna un poco aterrada

-¡helados!¡podrías comprarme uno Hiro-kun?.- dijo ella con mirada de cachorrito

-…esta bien…-dijo el suspirando y camino hacia donde vendían helados

-.¡bien las bombas están listas!.- dijo Emi y justo cuando Sumiko iba a sentarse explora una bomba de malos olores dejándola mas apestosa que un desagüe

-¡AHHHH QUE RAYOS SUCEDIÓ!.- grito ella enfadada y cuando Hiroto llega da una paso atrás puesto que el olor era muy fuerte y apestoso

-¡¿Qué rayos es ese olor?.- dijo el tapándose la nariz y dejando caer los helados por accidente

-¡soy yo una bomba explotó y quede asi!.- dijo ella

-¡¿una bomba en un lugar asi? eso no es posible!.- dijo el volteando el rostro

-¡pero es cierto!.-dijo ella y cuando quiso caminar hacia el otra bomba explotó pero esta tenia todo tipo de agujas que le dañaron la ropa.-

-¡AHHHH NOOOO!- dijo ella y Hiroto se sorprendió

-era cierto.- dijo el un poco sorprendido con un gotita en la sien

-¡QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ !- dijo ella gritando

-¡ja no la tendrás tan fácil perra!.- dijo Emi y detono otra bomba pero esta era real y explotó dejando a Emi toda morena

-..¡NOOOO¿POR QUE A MIII?.- dijo Emi gritando y corrió a abrazar a Hiroto pero este la esquiva

-.¡no me abraces estando asi!.- dijo el tapándose la nariz

-¡PERO SOY TU NOVIA!.- grito ella enfadada llamando la atención de mucha gente que pasaba por hay

-.¡no grites!¡me esta haciendo quedar en vergüenza!.- dijo el avergonzado puesto la gente lo miraba como si el la hubiera maltratado

-¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA!.- grito Sumiko mas enfadada , eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso

-¡SABES QUE ESTO SE ACABO ESTOY CANSADO DE LO MELOSA QUE ERES Y DE QUE HAGAS PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS TODO EL TIEMPO.- dijo el ya cansado de todo

-¡¿QUE? ¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO ?NO PUEDES TERNIMAR CONMIGO, SABES QUE ERES UN MALDIJO HIJO DE PU**!.-y entonces Sumiko le quería dar una cachetada

-¡como si te dejara zorra!.- dijo Emi e hizo detonar justo otra bomba que estaba debajo se Sumiko y esta exploto y ella quedo inconsciente

-…sea lo que sea te lo mereces….- dijo Hiroto yéndose y dejándola botada

-.¡OPERACIÓN COMPLETA!.- dijeron las chicas victoriosas

-..Eso fue divertido…- dijo Emi sonriendo ampliamente

quitar lo peligroso…- dijo Haruna

-..lo único que falta es separar a Endo-kun y a la ultima perra .- dijo Rika

Hiroto camino un poco molesto por su mal dia .

-¿Qué te sucede?.- dijo Reina Yagami que paso por hay y lo vio asi

-.R-Reina-chan….- dijo el y al verla se sintió mas feliz

-…¡Pues obvio que soy yo! ¿Qué te sucede eh?.- dijo ella un poco molesta

-…no nada….solo estoy feliz por verte.- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo sonrojar a Reina y esta volteo el rostro

-..ja….no deberías decir eso…si te escuchara tu noviecita se molestaría.- dijo ella con un poco de sarcasmo al decir "noviecita", cosa que noto Hiroto

sabes que no…por que ya termine con ella…se volvió un dolor de cabeza….-

Eso por dentro hizo alegrar a Reina

-….¿De verdad?...¿quien te manda a meterte con es e tipo de chicas?...- dijo ella dándole la espalda a Hiroto

-…¿estas celosa Rei-chan?.- dijo con un tonito pícaro el tocándole el hombro y lo único que consiguió al hacerlo es que Reina lo cogiera del brazo lo lanzara por el aire y se estrellara contra el piso.

-¡PIMERO NO ME COJAS DEL HOMBRO YA SABES CUALES SON MIS REFLEJOS , SEGUNDO NO ME LLAMES REI-CHAN Y TERCERO NO ME HABLES CON ESE TONITO DE VOZ PERVERTIDO!.-

Dijo ella sonrojada y a la vez enfadada tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos y se fue rápido

-¡esta bien lo siento!¡espérame! " ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan violenta TT_TT?".- dijo el levantándose del suelo y persiguiéndola

Mientras tando

-Amazona en posición cambio ¿ cuándo vendrán los refuerzos? Ya se acercan mi padre y la perra.- dijo Akira en su posición

-¡de acuerdo vamos para aya!.- dijeron todas

-…"espero que pronto te enamores de mama, papa…".- pensó Emi antes de irse con las chicas a donde hiba a ser la trampa de Tamiko la novia del capitán


End file.
